Necropolis Hawks
The Necropolis Hawks is a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter comprised entirely of Primaris Space Marines. It was created from the rare lineage of the Raven Guard and raised during the Ultima Founding of ca. 999.M41. Trained extensively in close-quarters warfare and veterans of a dozen close-fought cityfights, the Necropolis Hawks are stoic and efficient in their warfare. They bear their battlefield role insignia upon their backpacks so that their comrades can identify them even in the choking smoke and dust of urban war. Although a newer Chapter, the Necropolis Hawks have earned a reputation for pragmatic brutality and relentless, if carefully measured, aggression. Chapter History Brother Dantheo, 2nd Company, 3rd Squad (battleline).]] Notable Campaigns *'War of Beasts' (Unknown Date.M42) - On the vitally important Imperial world of Vigilus, it was the seven companies deployed by the Necropolis Hawks that turned the tide against the xenos insurrection and Gellerpox infection that rocked the hive sprawl of Dontoria to its foundations. Taking control of the city building by building, they established several safe zones that were expertly defended -- and pitilessly demolished those that they considered lost causes. Several Necropolis Hawks were also captured by a force of Drukhari escaping from Vigilus to be used as pain slaves. Notable Necropolis Hawks *'Chapter Master Raquilon Zandtus' - Raquilon Zandtus is the current Chapter Master of the Necropolis Hawks. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Necropolis Hawks wear blue-grey Mark X Power Armour. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest is gold. The helm, backpack, pauldrons, pauldron insets and gauntlets are white. The livery of the Necropolis Hawks is well chosen, for it enables them to blend into the ruined urban landscapes, cordite-scented smoke and dirt-smog typical of war in a dense cityscape. The black squad specialty symbol -- battleline, close support, fire support, Veteran or command -- is displayed on the right shoulder pauldron, while the left shoulder pauldron proudly displays the Chapter's iconography. A white Low Gothic numeral centred in the middle of the squad specialty symbol indicates squad number. The squad specialty symbol is also displayed on the backpack for easier identification during urban combat. The white Low Gothic numeral centred on the grey, left knee guard designates an individual Battle-Brother's assigned company. The colour of the shoulder pauldron trim and top of the helm also designates company colour in accordance to the tenets of the Codex Astartes -- i.e. White (1st Company), Yellow (2nd Company), Red (3rd Company), etc. Necropolis Hawk Veteran Sergeants are designated instead by a red helm with a white vertical stripe centred upon it, while Sergeants wear a solid red helm. Lieutenants are designated by a white helm bisected by a large, vertical white stripe, with two smaller vertical red stripes to either side. The top vent of the Necropolis Hawks' standard Battle-Brother is yellow, while the rest of the helm is white. The faceplate on all helms is white as well. Chapter Badge The Necropolis Hawks' Chapter badge is a stylised black raptor's head, reminiscent of the ancient Raptor Imperialis symbol of Terran Unity, centred on a field of white, which represents the sharp wits and visual acuity that make them such formidable urban fighters. Sources *''Codex: Space Marines'' (8th Edition) (Revised Codex), pg. 47 *''Imperium Nihilus: Vigilus Defiant'' (8th Edition), pp. 30, 34, 79, 87 *''Imperium Nihilus: Vigilus Ablaze'' (8th Edition), pp. 37-49 *''White Dwarf'' (October 2017), "Eavy Metal - Create Your Own Chapter," pg. 119 Gallery File:Necropolis_Hawks_Armorials.png|Necropolis Hawks armorials (Top-to-bottom): right pauldron with squad specialty symbol and squad designation, left armorial with Chapter icon File:Necropolis_Hawks_Vet_Armorial.png|Higher ranks amongst the Necropolis Hawks are often denoted by the wearing of an embellished white Chapter badge. File:Necropolis_Hawks_Armorial_Honour_Marks.png|During the War of Beasts fought on Vigilus, the sword and halo was a device worn by those in Dontoria Hivesprawl who slew a Heretic from the infamous Death Guard Traitor Legion. File:NecropolisHawksChapterColourScheme.jpg|Necropolis Hawks Intercessor, Brother Eaoric of the 2nd Company, 2nd Tactical Squad (Battleline) NecropolisHawksIntercessor.PNG|Necropolis Hawks Intercessor wearing Mark X Tacticus Power Armour and armed with a Mark II Cawl Pattern Bolt Rifle es:Halcones de la Necrópolis Category:N Category:Imperium Category:Primaris Space Marines Category:Raven Guard Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultima Founding